community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Dean Pelton's outfits
''"Great, I have to give more bad news to Jeff and his study group. Hold my calls. I have to pick an outfit."--''Dean Pelton Dean Pelton's various outfits are a running gag on the show that first appeared in the Season One episode "Comparative Religion" and became a recurring joke starting in the Season Two episode "Accounting for Lawyers". He usually wears them to announce something to the study group, and the outfits themselves usually have some limited connection to what is being announced. It's revealed in the Season Three episode "Course Listing Unavailable" that Pelton has a huge closet in his office containing many outfits for him to choose from. Below is a gallery of all the outfits he has worn with descriptions and the seasons and episodes that they appeared in. Gallery Click on the picture for a full view of the outfit. Dean as Mister Winter.png|Dean Pelton as the politically correct holiday icon "Mister Winter". Appeared in the Season One episode "Comparative Religion" Dean in lederhosen.png|The Dean in lederhosen to promote the Pop-and-Lock-toberfest. Appeared in the Season Two episode "Accounting for Lawyers" Dean as Lady Gaga.png|The Dean dressed as Lady Gaga for Halloween. Appeared in "Epidemiology" Dean as a Bumblebee.png|The Dean as a bumblebee for a special meeting at the Ramada. Appeared in "Celebrity Pharmacology 212" Dean as Uncle Sam.png|The dean as Uncle Sam for the student body presidential race. Appeared in the Season Two episode "Intro to Political Science" Dean with a sedge hat and dashiki.png|The Dean celebrating the possible ethnicity of Shirley's baby by wearing a sedge hat and dashiki. Appeared in the Season Two episode "Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy" Dean Brazillian carnival.png|The Dean as a Brazilian Carnival dancer. Appeared in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean as Catwoman.png|The Dean dressed up for Feline AIDS Awareness Day in "Paradigms of Human Memory". Dean as tina turner.png|The Dean informs the study group it's daylight savings time meaning they need to Tina Turner their clocks ahead. Appeared in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory Dean as Scarlett.png|The Dean as Scarlett O'Hara because a cotillion was being held at school. Appeared in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean as Ceasar.png|The Dean as Caesar promoting the cafeteria's new salad bar. appeared in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean Baroque style.png|The Dean informs the study group that the music department is flat "baroque", and that a fundraiser is being held for it. Appeared in "Paradigms of Human Memory". Dean as a cowboy.png|Dean Pelton as a Cowboy at the western themed end of the year school picnic as seen in "A Fistful of Paintballs" and "For A Few Paintballs More" Dean as a serious Dean.png|Dean dressed as a serious Dean in the Season Three episode "Biology 101" Dean as the devil.png|Shirley imagines the Dean as the Devil in her horror story in the Season Three episode "Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps". Dean as a witch.png|The Dean dressed as a witch on Halloween in the Season Three episode "Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps". Dean as Tron.png|The Dean wearing what seems to be an outfit inspired by Tron in the Season Three episode "Advanced Gay" Category:Items